Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a computer system and a method for setting basic input/output system (BIOS).
Description of the Related Art
In a rack-mounted server system, every server has a basic input output system (BIOS). When the system is booted, each server loads the related setting values into the BIOS, and executes a boot process according to the setting values. If the user wants to change a setting value of a configuration option of the BIOS, the user has to enter a configuration option menu of the BIOS interface of each server one by one and manually change the setting value of the configuration option of the BIOS. However, the above method is troublesome and time-consuming.